


Toy

by Bruniblondi



Series: Doll [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Peter, Dom/Sub Jordan, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Stiles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite de Doll et Tu M'appartiens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment taguer cet OS, du coup si vous pensez à quelque chose, n'hésitez pas ^^
> 
> Il y a encore trois autres OS pour cette série, Os que je posterais le samedi :D

Alors que Peter observe Doll sucer avec enthousiasme Toy, le Dom doit bien avouer qu’il est déçu. Toy ne tient pas les promesses que ses beaux yeux verts font. Après un mois d’entraînements, le soumis croit encore qu’il a son mot à dire. Ou qu’il peut improviser et ne pas suivre les directives. Comme à cet instant, par exemple.

Alors que Doll a eu ordre de ne pas faire de gorge profonde, Toy lui maintient la tête contre son pelvis pour obliger le plus jeune à l’avaler plus profondément.

Il est temps de sévir. Peter se dit que jusque-là, il a été trop gentil. Toy doit apprendre à rester à sa place, c’est-à-dire aux pieds de son maître.

D’un claquement de langue, le plus âgé fait connaître son mécontentement et s’il voit Doll tenter de s’écarter, Toy, lui ne fait rien pour arrêter ses activités.

Peter gronde, jusqu’à ce que ce qui sort de sa gorge soit plus que menaçant. Toy sursaute, comme s’il se réveillait d’un rêve et regarde le loup avec ce qui ressemble à de la défiance dans le regard.

Oui clairement, le Dom a été trop gentil. De peur de briser ou de faire fuir  le jeune policier, il a laissé passer trop de choses. Il est temps de rectifier le tir.

D’un pas martial, il rejoint le duo et empoignant à pleine main les cheveux châtains, il lui tire violemment la tête en arrière.

               - Lâche ! Ordonne Peter.

Immédiatement, Toy lâche Doll qui s’écarte en toussant.

               - Tu as été vilain Toy, susurre Peter à l’oreille de Toy. Très vilain et comme tu refuses d’apprendre de moi, je vais te confier à quelqu’un d’autre.

Il relâche Toy et va vérifier comment va Doll. Il s’agenouille devant le jeune soumis et prend sa tête entre ses mains. C’est délicatement qu’il lui relève le visage et l’observe attentivement.  Ne constatant aucun dégât sur le visage de Doll, il lui demande comment il se sent. La réponse, bien que rauque, le satisfait.

  
               - Vert, maître.

               - Bien, fait Peter. Va chercher ce que tu veux pour punir Toy. C’est toi qui choisit la punition.

Le regard de Doll s’éclaire d’une lueur qui ne laisse rien présager de bon pour le pauvre Toy.

Le Dom se retourne lentement vers Toy qui le regard par en dessous, l’air pas du tout inquiet. Il croit sans doute que parce que Doll est jeune et le fils de son patron, il va s’en sortir avec une tape sur les doigts, mais Peter qui connaît bien le plus jeune sait que si l’adjoint du Shérif pense qu’il pourra s’asseoir correctement dans les prochains jours, voir les prochaines semaines, il se trompe lourdement. Néanmoins, le Dom ne fera rien pour le prévenir ou lui montrer son erreur. Doll le fera pour lui et ce sera bien plus crédible comme ça. Surtout que Doll prend les devoirs d’un soumis très au sérieux. Trop parfois, mais peut-être que c’est ce qu’il faut pour que Toy comprenne. 

Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si le couple D/s avait menti à Toy quand ils l’ont approché. Ils ont été très clair dans leur requête. Et l’autre homme a acquiescé assez rapidement. Mais peut-être qu’ils n’ont pas été assez honnêtes . Peut-être que Toy a cru qu’ils cherchaient un autre Dom. Sauf qu’en un mois, Toy a bien dû se rendre compte que ce n’était pas ça. Ou alors, Toy a cru qu’il était le soumis de Peter, mais l’autre Dom de Doll. Ça par contre, c’est cohérent. Eh bien, il est temps de le détromper.

 Peter a un rictus en voyant revenir Doll avec deux objets. Un paddle en grand format, percé de trois gros trous. Qu’on ne s’y trompe pas, les trous sont là pour faire mal. À force de frapper, les trous finissent par plus irriter la peau et la marquer plus fortement. Le second objet est une cravache qui cingle durement la peau et peut même la percer et donc, faire couler le sang si on ne fait pas attention.

Peter n’a rien contre un peu de sang, sauf qu’il sait que ce n’est pas du tout le truc de Doll. Apparemment, les règles ont changé. Au moins pour aujourd’hui.

Il semble que Doll soit parvenu à la même conclusion que son Maître, puisqu’il ordonne d’une voix tranchante.

               - Toy, tu vas sucer _notre_ Maître et je vais te fesser jusqu’à ce qu’il jouisse. Son plaisir est plus important que le tien.

L’emphase sur le mot « notre » montre bien que Doll pense que Toy n’a pas compris sa position au sein de leur relation.

               - Quoi ? Proteste Toy. Ça va pas non ? Putain, mais pour qui vous…

Il n’a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’un coup de cravache le cueille dans le creux des reins, le faisant crier.

               - Tu as accepté de donner ton corps et ton plaisir à notre maître, dit durement Doll. Tu n’as pas l’air de comprendre que depuis cet instant, ton plaisir dépend de son bon vouloir.

Toy le fixe, interloqué. Il ne bouge pas, fixant simplement le plus jeune avec des yeux écarquillés, comme s’il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu’il entendait. Puis, il se tourne vers Peter et gronde :

               - Et tu le laisse parler comme ça ? Je croyais que tu l’avais éduqué !

Peter va s’asseoir dans un fauteuil et fronce les sourcils.

               - Je le laisse te parler comme ça, parce qu’on dirait que tu n’as pas compris que _je_ suis le seul et unique Maître dans cette pièce, explique-t-il. Tu es soumis à mon bon plaisir comme Doll, mon cher Toy.

Le dénommé Toy se relève alors furieusement et ramasse ses vêtements pour se rhabiller.

               - Tu crois aller où comme ça ? Demande sombrement Doll. Le maître ne t’a pas autorisé à…

               - Tu peux te coller ton maître dans le cul pour ce que j’en ai à foutre, crache rageusement Toy, qui est clairement redevenu Jordan Parrish.

Peter et Doll écarquillent les yeux, stupéfaits. Depuis quand le jeune homme toujours ultra poli jure-t-il comme ça ? Pourtant, c’est sans un mot qu’ils regardent l’autre homme, à présent revêtu de son uniforme, rejoindre la porte pour quitter les lieux. Néanmoins, l’adjoint du shérif se retourne avant de partir.

               - Je me demande ce que ton père dira quand il saura que tu te fais sauter et frapper par un meurtrier, Stiles, dit-il d’une voix venimeuse. Il va être tellement déçu.

Et il quitte l’appartement de Peter.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes au Dom pour rejoindre le jeune soumis et le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

               - Ne t’inquiète pas, murmure-t-il à l’oreille du jeune Doll qui tremble contre lui. Je ne le laisserais pas détruire la relation que tu as avec ton père. Même si je dois lui mentir. 

               - Mais…

               - Chut, tout se passera bien, tu verras, promet Peter. Et si tu allais prendre un bain pour te détendre ?

Doll hoche la tête pour montrer son assentiment, même si le cœur n’y est visiblement pas. Peter attend d’entendre l’eau couler dans la salle de bains pour prendre son téléphone et composer un numéro qu’il n’a pas utilisé depuis longtemps. Une voix bourrue lui répond.

               « Quoi ? » 

               - J’ai besoin d’un service, annonce tout de suite Peter.

               « Qu’est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » Soupire la voix à l’autre bout du fil.

               - J’ai visiblement fait confiance à une personne qui ne le méritait pas, explique Peter, mécontent de lui.

Ça ne lui ressemble pas de faire ce genre d’erreur, mais avouez que l’adjoint a des yeux et un corps qui feraient baver n’importe qui.

               « Une mémoire à effacer ? » Demande l’autre.

               - Oui. Il y a un mois de souvenirs à éradiquer complètement.

               « Ça va te coûter cher »

               - Annonce ton prix, grogne Peter.

               « Ce petit soumis dont tu es si fier »

Le sourire de l’autre est parfaitement perceptible dans la voix de l’autre.

               - Non ! Rétorque aussitôt le Dom.     

               « Ne sois pas aussi borné » Ricane l’autre. « Je ne te demande pas de me le donner. Juste de me le prêter pour quelques heures. »

Peter réfléchit rapidement. Après tout pourquoi pas. 

               - Très bien, mais je serais présent et j’arrête tout si les choses vont trop loin, indique-t-il.

               « Ça me va.  Justement, je serais à Beacon Hills demain pour trois semaines environ. Ça nous laissera le temps de nous voir. Envoie-moi les informations sur ma cible par sms, je m’en occupe dès que j’arrive »

               - Parfait. Merci Deucalion.

Sans un mot de plus, Peter raccroche et va rejoindre Doll dans son bain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vilain Toy et sacré Deucalion :D


End file.
